Predictability
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE When Serena gets hit with a truth serum, will she be able to keep her many secrets?
1. Default Chapter

Predictability  
  
Slrmn82  
  
E-Mail: Rachelmportermsn.com  
  
Rating: HE  
  
Couple: Usagi/Mamoru  
  
What List?: Um… Moonlight Sonata & OHC  
  
Series: No  
  
Multi-Part: Yes  
  
One Hour Challenge #:56 "So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in any way? Would you like to bet on that?" (in part 2) And # 51: One of your couple are hit with a dart coated with truth-serum and tells the absolute truth for the next 48 hours (in part 1)  
  
I hope I'm doing this right, if not let me know. I just joined and figured I'd give it a shot, so I'd appreciate any feedback and/or suggestions. Thanks guys. Here we go…  
  
6:45 P.M.  
  
Her life started to get out of control the night before during a battle with Zoicite. The youma had temporarily distracted her so that she didn't notice Zoicite move to attack until it was too late. Sailor Moon felt a pin prick on her neck hust as she was about to finish off the youma with her tiara. Thankfully this monster wasn't carrying a rainbow crystal carrier. Just as the other attacked it trying to distract it so she could move into range to use her attack, she fell to the ground feeling dizzy. The only one who noticed this and Zoicite's subsequent grab for her was Sailor Mars. Just before he grabbed her, Zoicite was hit with a fireball coutesy of Mars.  
  
"Are you alright, Moon?" The purple-haired Senshi asked in concern.  
  
"I'm okay, Mars. Just a little woozy." Sailor Moon answered, making her way to her feet slowly.  
  
"Good." Mars responded sounding impatient. "Then maybe you can get around to dusting this Youma some time tonight."  
  
"Arghh. I'm on it Mars." Sailor Moon grumbled, rubbing her neck irritated. "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
The Frisbee hit the youma dead on target and before it could do more that scream it was dusted much to the joy of the other Senshi.  
  
"You alright, Moon? You don't look so good." Jupiter asked, looking worried for their leader.  
  
"No, I am not fine. I am sick and have a fever. I feel dizzy and my neck hurts. Not to mention that I am getting sick and tired of Mars always insulting and criticizing me." Moon all but growled at her astonished Senshi.  
  
"Sailor Moon, calm down." Mercury said trying to cool the ire of their irate leader. "Why don't we all get home and eat dinner. I'm sure your mother is wondering where you went off to so late anyways. We'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
"My mother couldn't care less where I am at the moment. She kicked me out of the house again because of my goddamn grades."  
  
"What is the matter with you, girl?"  
  
"I don't know, but it may have something to do with whatever Zoicite hit me with." Moon theorized softly.  
  
Before the others could say anything else, Mercury had her mini-computer open and was trying to diagnose what was effecting Sailor Moon.   
  
"Hmm, it seems that you were hit with some kind of poisonous dart."  
  
"Poison?!?" Sailor Moon cried. "Am I dying?"  
  
"No. Of course not." Mercury assured her, mumbling as she did so. "It seems that you've been infected with a truth serum."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Shut up, you guys! It will be fine."  
  
"Sure it will." Mars grumbled as they all de-transformed. "You've got the biggest mouth this side of Tokyo, Meatball head."  
  
"I don't have to stay here and listen to this, Raye." Usagi wailed as she stuck her tongue out at Raye before storming away, her pigtails flying in her wake.  
  
She had only walked a few blocks towards home when she knocked into someone causing her to fall on her butt.   
  
"Geez, Meatball head, can you not walk across town without falling into me? Am I that irresistible?" Mamoru sneered looking down at Usagi where she was sprawled on the sidewalk.  
  
"You're not irresistible, you jerk. You're just extremely yummy!" Usagi yelled at him unexpectedly.  
  
"Um… repeat that." Mamoru asked hesitantly.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that!" Usagi wailed looking horrified at Mamoru's incredulous face. "Never mind. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Did you just say I was yummy, Odango?"  
  
"No… I said you're extremely yummy." Usagi answered before she could stop herself. "Kami, kill me now!" [Where's a youma when you need one?] 


	2. Chapter 2

Predictability  
  
Slrmn82  
  
E-Mail: Rachelmportermsn.com  
  
Rating: HE  
  
Couple: Usagi/Mamoru  
  
What List?: Um… Moonlight Sonata & OHC  
  
Series: No  
  
Multi-Part: Yes  
  
One Hour Challenge #: 56 "So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in any way? Would you like to bet on that?" (In part 3) And # 51: One of your couple are hit with a dart coated with truth-serum and tells the absolute truth for the next 48 hours (In part 1)  
  
Summary: When Usagi is infected with a truth serum will she be able to keep her secrets from Mamoru?  
  
Thanks for all the lovely feedback. I love you all to pieces.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke your friends put you up to, Odango?" Mamoru asked in confusion as he watched Usagi become visible more upset. She covered her mouth quickly with her hands in an attempt to keep herself from speaking, which only served to worry Mamoru more. Usagi sure wasn't acting like herself. She mumbled incoherently through her hands. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said it's not some joke!" Usagi screamed in exasperation. "Look Mamoru, I can't talk right now, okay. So just leave me alone."  
  
As Usagi tried to run away from him, she found herself held immobile in Mamoru's arms. Her heart was beating twice as fast as usual, and she had to clear her suddenly parched throat twice before she managed to speak at all. Although her voice when she did speak was not it's usual disdainful snarl, instead a breathless exclamation.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, baka?" Usagi asked faintly, squirming uncomfortably in his sudden embrace. The more she tried to squirm away the tighter he held her, until she eventually stopped moving in hopes he would release her.  
  
"Come now, Meatball Head. You can't just tell me you're attracted to me and then try to run away." Mamoru answered sounding amused.  
  
"Um… Why not?" Usagi asked, for once at a loss for words. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?" Mamoru asked softly, looking down at the distressed girl he still held in his arms. She was steadfastly staring at the ground two feet away, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, er… I don't know what I'm saying." Usagi said thinking fast, trying to explain using the truth without giving away too much information. "I think I've caught a virus. I don't feel to well. Heck, I don't even know what's going to come out of my mouth next." [Isn't that the truth.] "I'm really not myself right now."  
  
Mamoru continued to stare at the blonde for a few tense moments, only then noticing her pale complexion. Instantly he became worried about the petite imp.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home." Mamoru said leading Usagi away with a light hand on her back. "You really aren't looking well."  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine on my own." Usagi protested cautiously, although for once, forced to be honest with herself, she didn't mind the raven-haired man's company.  
  
"Let's just make sure shall we?" Mamoru murmured close enough to Usagi's ear to make her shiver in reaction.  
  
"Um… sure. If you want." She agreed hesitantly.   
  
They walked the rest of the short distance to her house in silence. Mamoru kept his arm securely around her waist; presumably to make sure she didn't stumble, although she wasn't complaining about the uncharacteristic gesture. The silence that stretched between them was surprisingly comfortable considering that usually the only thing they do is yell at each other.   
  
Conversely, although they often came into close contact with each other daily when they inevitable bumped into each other, this time the close proximity had a noticeable effect on both of them. They were each however concentrating on ignoring their own reactions, that they didn't notice how close they were walking, nor the fact that Usagi's arm had come up to wrap possessively around Mamoru, in much the same manner as he did. Pedestrians stared at the couple walking seemingly in their own blissful world. They were brought out of their prospective daydreams when they came up to Usagi's house. Noticing for the first time the near-embrace they had been in for the last few minutes they hurriedly stepped away from each other.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Odango." Mamoru said softly, brushing a hair out of her eye before her turned away. Usagi stared at his retreating back before she realized that tomorrow was Saturday.  
  
"Tomorrow?" She asked in question, taking a few steps in the direction he was departing.  
  
"I'll see you at the Crown Arcade around two o'clock." He answered looking back at her from his place near her front gate. "We still have a conversation to finish."  
  
Before she could answer he had already began walking away this time at a steadier pace. He quickly became a dot on the horizon, and only once he disappeared completely from view did Usagi enter her house, closing the door softly behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Predictability 3/3  
  
Slrmn82  
  
E-Mail: Rachelmportermsn.com  
  
Rating: HE  
  
Couple: Usagi/Mamoru  
  
What List?: Um… Moonlight Sonata & OHC  
  
Series: No  
  
Multi-Part: Yes  
  
One Hour Challenge #: 56 "So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in any way? Would you like to bet on that?" (In part 3) And # 51: One of your couple are hit with a dart coated with truth-serum and tells the absolute truth for the next 48 hours (In part 1)  
  
Summary: When Usagi is infected with a truth serum will she be able to keep her secrets from Mamoru?  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning an emotional wreck, having talked to the Senshi the night before to explain about her encounter with Mamoru and their subsequent appointment this afternoon. Her friends determined that the best way to distract Mamoru from his questioning was if they were all present at the arcade, that way they could hopefully keep Usagi from revealing anything too incriminating. Even Luna was especially worried about this meeting and had been giving her pointers for most of the morning.  
  
"Usagi, concentrate." Her guardian ordered as she noticed Usagi zone out for the second time in under ten minutes. "Do you want to cause Mamoru to become suspicious? If he finds out you're Sailor Moon it could put him in danger."  
  
"I know that Luna, but did it ever occur to you that I've hidden other things from him too." Usagi answered before she was fully aware of what she was saying.  
  
"Such as?" Luna asked curiously.  
  
"Such as the fact that I'm in love with him." Usagi answered, shocking herself more than Luna with the unexpected answer. For the last few months Usagi had convinced herself that she hated the jerk, until the truth serum forced her to face the truth of her own suppressed feelings.   
  
"When did this happen?" Luna asked her charge in shock, not knowing the extent of the feelings she harbored for her nemesis.  
  
"I've felt an instantaneous connection with him since the moment we first met." Usagi answered quietly, her eyes widened comically as she heard herself answer. "God Luna! What am I going to do?"  
  
"We'll think of something." Her cat assured her, looking at the blonde before her in a whole new light.  
  
Usagi arrived with Luna hidden in her purse at two o'clock outside the Crown Arcade. As she entered she carefully looked around for Mamoru, when she didn't notice him immediately she turned to go, but was too late as Mamoru entered the door and met her eyes.  
  
Just as she was readying to go into full panic mode, her senshi showed up and forcible moved between Mamoru and their leader, ushering them all over to the corner booth in a deserted corner of the arcade.  
  
"What's going on, Odango?" Mamoru asked curiously.   
  
"Um, what do you mean?" Usagi asked nervously.  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
Before Usagi could answer truthfully, Lita answered for her.  
  
"We were just coming to get something to eat and happened to see you two in here." She answered hurriedly, looking nervously at the others. "Right girls?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well if you would please excuse us." Mamoru motioned for them to leave. "The Odango and I have something to discuss."  
  
"She shouldn't be alone."  
  
"Yeah she's sick." Raye put in, moving closer to Usagi in silent support for once. That got Mamoru's attention more than anything.  
  
"How did you catch this virus, Usagi?" Mamoru asked looking Usagi in the eye as she stared at him uneasily. "Were they with you when you got sick?"  
  
"We were all together fighting a -"  
  
"Lot and her brother jumped on her. He had the flu you see." Amy, the usually soft-spoken senshi of Mercury interrupted, speaking loudly over Usagi's explanation. "It's contagious, so we really should get going."  
  
So saying the blue-haired young woman forcible grabbed the blonde's arm and tried to pull her out of the booth. As all five of the girls quickly made their way to the exit Usagi stiffened as she heard Mamoru calling after her.  
  
"I should have known better, Odango. I knew you were going to run away as soon as I got home last night and thought about it." Mamoru commented softly as Usagi turned to face him. For once his face was empty of its usual arrogant smirk. He looked almost sad as he continued. "You are so predictable, Usagi. Run scared rather than deal with what you told me last night."  
  
Usagi marched back toward him her back stiff and her fingers clenched at her sides. She ignored her friends' protests as she came within two feet Mamoru. She glared up at him angry beyond all belief that he could read her so well.  
  
"So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in any way? Would you like to bet on that?" Usagi practically growled, pushing her fear to the back of her mind.   
  
She then proceeded to kiss the stuffing out of a shocked Mamoru, and it was only when she began to draw away, noticing his lack of response that he pulled her into his arms and began returning her kiss enthusiastically. The others stared at them in shock; no one spoke in the arcade as everyone watched the spectacle the two were putting on without realizing it. The only one who wasn't the least bit shocked was Luna, who during their conversation had gotten out of Usagi's purse and was watching the proceedings with teary eyes.  
  
"Good for you, Usagi. Good for you." 


End file.
